Death May Never Come
by iPRIMEVIL
Summary: Cancer Sucks and so does this summary maybe kagome can help a dying friend out by granting a last wish?


Death May Never Come....

Sitting in her hospital bed Mina took a slow breath. Cancer. That's what she had, of all things to get illness wise, it had to be cancer. Tears welled in ehr eyes again at the thought. Cancer had taken her mother from her. It had also taken her brother, aunt, and grandfather. And now her as well.

When her father heard the news that she would die in a couple of months, he didn't hesitate. It was the next day that they found him. He'd stuck the pistol in his mouth and let the bullets fly. He had a letter in his hand that said, "Budda will forgive me, and will welcome my daughter with open arms."

Mina cried at that to. She was upset with her father that he left as soon as he heard the news. She wished he would've stayed with her at least till the end. which now after a month exactly wouldn't be long at all. Mina let the tears fall silently, till she heard a knock at the door. She wiped them away quickly and put on her plastered smile.

Come in"  
She said happily. The door opened and in walked a school girl. She had been there for Mina ever since she moved to Japan. Kagome was her name, she had been very kind to her.  
"Hey Mina, how're you feeling?"

Mina swallowed a little and cringed.  
"I'm alright, not hurting much, the chemo's been working well. I feel better already."  
That last bit was said with full on venom. It made Kagome cringe back a little. Her face instantly brightened at a thought.

"Hey Mina, its your birthday tomorrow right? You'll be 16. What do you want for your birthday? And don't hold back, I'll get you whatever you want."  
Mina thought for a moment, whatever she wanted, she thought about saying a cure for cancer just for the hell of it. But a better thought came in, and Kagome said not to hold back.

"k, I've made up my mind."  
She looked up and Kagome nodded,  
"I want to go back in time."  
Now Mina knew she couldn't time travel, but it didn't hurt to ask. And Kagome basically said to go crazy. (Mina knows nothing about Kagome's travels)  
Kagome thought for a moment, looking generally curious. This made Mina tilt her head a little in confusion, was she seriously considering time travel? Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, I'll come and get you tomorrow, k?"  
K now Mina was seriously confused, was Kagome daft? Could she really think she could travel back in time? It sounded insane but Mina couldn't help but wonder, and hope a little. All she could do was nod. Kagome smiled and said she'd be back tomorrow, and that she'd bring Mina some clothes.  
That night Mina lay in bed thinking, time travel, was it possible? She wanted to hope so much. But at the same time was afraid to. She thought maybe it would just disappear like her dad did. She stopped thinking about it and turned over. That night she dreamt strange dreams. They were about a well.

The next Morning

Mina was up and already finished with all her tests and therapy. The spot where the chemo hit was bright red. It burned. but she was too excited to think about the burning.  
Around 8:30 Kagome showed up with a bag. at the top was a black dress with quarter inch sleeves, and cream colored stockings that came up to the thigh. And underneath was a white sundress that came to the knees and a pair of white flats.

"put on the black on and stockings first, its cold out side. But we keep the sundress for when we get there, it'll be warm there." Warm where? Mina thought? Is Kagome serious?She better not be joking or Mina would be really upset. She might just die from the disappointment.  
Mina slipped into the black dress and grabbed the bag Kagome brought. They checked Mina out saying that she wanted to live her last month doing things, not lying in a a hospital bed. They stepped outside into the freezing snow. a cab was waiting on the steps. Kagome looked at Mina and smiled brightly.

Are you excited?" Mina didnt know what to say, she was excited, but she didn't want to be to excited. So all she did was nod. Kagome laughed, evidently as excited as she was. It seem to take forever to get to Kagome's home. And all the while Mina thought, Where are we going? and how are we getting there? When they finally got to the shrine, Kagome jumped out and helped Mina out of the car.

Mina and Kagome walked up the steps, going towards her house. They went inside for a while, just to meet Kagome's family. They were kind and happy, exactly what Mina's family was, but without her. Finally Kagome and Mina said goodbye to the family and headed towards one of the three shrines.  
"Oh wait a minute girls."  
Mina looked back to see Kagome's mother running towards them with an umbrella in hand.  
"It's the rainy season there isn't it Kagome? Just take this incase. k?" Kagome and smiled and thanked her mom for the umbrella. They reached the shrine and walked in. Mina saw something completely unexpected. A well. Just like the dream. it looked just like it did in

K, ready Mina?"  
"We have to jump?"  
"Well yeah how else are we gonna get there, but you might want to hold on tight I've never taken anyone with me."  
Mina nodded and her and Kagome linked arms tightly.  
" K Mina on the count of three...1....2...3!"  
They leapt off the side of the well, arms still linked, and fell into a brightening light. Oh God! thought Mina, she's gone and killed me!  
But the light soon ended, with dirt to welcome her, face first.  
"Oh god Mina are you ok?"

Mina nodded and sat up. What had just happened? did they really. Mina felt a warmth on her face. She looked up to see... the sun. Where had the roof gone? where had the shrine gone? Then it hit Mina. They had really traveled through time. But what time were they in?  
Kagome climbed out of the well, and reached for Mina. When she had finally scrambled out. She was hit in the face with a scenery of mountains. Mountains, in Japan?! Kagome looked over and smiled at Mina's shock.

"Mina, welcome to the Feudel era."  
Mina was in shock, the Feudel era, the only thing she would have listened to in history. It was her favorite part, the shogunots, the lords, the gorgeous kimonos. it was all she ever wanted. And she was here! Kagome reached for Mina's hand and dragged her along a path. The trees were so tall that they reached passed the tops of any of the houses they passed in the country side. It was exactly what Mina had always wanted. They reached the end of the path and walked into a village.

"This is a village that belongs to a priestess. Her name is Kaede. Shes very kind."  
Kagome looked down at Mina's hand and pulled away. It was covered in sweat. Mina realized how hot she had gotten while walking down the road.  
She pulled out he white sundress.  
"Is there any place I could change into this?" Kagome nodded and pointed at a small house right at the beginning of the village.  
"That's Priestess Kaede's home, she'll let you change."  
They set out towards the house. Mina was so full of excitement that her heart wouldnt stop pounding. It was pounding so hard in fact it didn't feel normal. The world began to spin around Mina. Shapes, changing into blobs of darkness. finally everything went black.

To be continued.....


End file.
